christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Becoming Saints
Becoming Saints is a metalcore band that originated out of Little Rock, Arkansas in the United States. The band began in 2003 and ended in 2006, before reuniting in 2013 and 2014, with the latter becoming a permanent reunion.Stagg, David (September 20, 2016). HM PREMIERE: New music video, "Built For War", unleashed by Becoming Saints. HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 31, 2018. The band has released two EPs and a studio album. History Becoming Saints formed in 2003 in Little Rock, Arkansas. The band released their album Bury Them, Bury Them All independently and then went on a hiatus in 2006. During the band's hiatus, the members went on to new musical projects, most notably, bassist Jeff Bowie joining Soul Embraced.Soul Embraced. RockDetector. Retrieved on December 31, 2018. In 2013, the band reemerged and released an EP titled Let This Not Be the End of Me. In 2016, the band announced they had signed to Rottweiler Records.Stagg, David (April 8, 2016). HM PREMIERE: Becoming Saints release new lyric video for 'Lost'; signs with Rottweiler. HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 31, 2018. Drummer Dylan Rylee left the band and was replaced by Jake Evans. Later in 2016, the band released a video titled "Built For War" and a release date for their album, Oh, the Suffering.jayencina (September 20, 2016). VIDEO PREMIERE: Becoming Saints - "Built For War". Noise Barrage. Retrieved on December 31, 2018. In 2017, the band released a lyric video for "Vox Mortem".Stagg, David (January 20, 2017). HM Premiere: Becoming Saints releases new lyric video for "Vox Mortem". HM Magazine. Retrieved on December 31, 2018. Members Current * Drew Garrison - Unclean Vocals (2003-2006, 2013, 2014-present) * Kory Olson - Guitars, Clean Vocals (2003-2006, 2013, 2014-present) * Allen Robson - Guitars (2003-2006, 2013, 2014-present) * Jeff Bowie - Bass (2003-2006, 2013, 2014-present) * Jake Evans - Drums (2016-present) Former * Dylan Rylee - Drums (2003-2006, 2013-2014-2016) * Joe Maneiro - Keyboards, Percussion (2003-2006) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2003 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2003 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:2 Colors = id:Uvocals value:claret legend:Unclean_Vocals id:cleans value:red legend:Clean_Vocals id:guitar value:teal legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:keys value:skyblue legend:Keyboards id:perc value:orange legend:Percussion id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:01/01/2005 color:EP at:04/05/2015 color:EP at:21/10/2016 color:album BarData = bar:Drew text:"Drew Garrison" bar:Kory text:"Kory Olson" bar:Allen text:"Allen Robson" bar:Jeff text:"Jeff Bowie" bar:Joe text:"Joe Maneiro" bar:Dylan text:"Dylan Rylee" bar:Jake text:"Jake Evans" PlotData = width:11 bar:Drew from:start till:01/01/2006 color:uvocals bar:Drew from:04/03/2013 till:01/06/2013 color:uvocals bar:Drew from:26/12/2014 till:end color:uvocals bar:Kory from:start till:01/01/2006 color:guitar bar:Kory from:04/03/2013 till:01/06/2013 color:guitar bar:Kory from:26/12/2014 till:end color:guitar bar:Allen from:start till:01/01/2006 color:guitar bar:Allen from:04/03/2013 till:01/06/2013 color:guitar bar:Allen from:26/12/2014 till:end color:guitar bar:Jeff from:start till:01/01/2006 color:bass bar:Jeff from:04/03/2013 till:01/06/2013 color:bass bar:Jeff from:26/12/2014 till:end color:bass bar:Joe from:start till:01/01/2006 color:keys bar:Dylan from:start till:01/01/2006 color:drums bar:Dylan from:04/03/2013 till:01/06/2013 color:drums bar:Dylan from:26/12/2014 till:01/01/2016 color:drums bar:Jake from:01/01/2016 till:end color:drums width:3 bar:Kory from:start till:01/01/2006 color:cleans bar:Kory from:04/03/2013 till:01/06/2013 color:cleans bar:Kory from:26/12/2014 till:end color:cleans bar:Joe from:start till:01/01/2006 color:perc }} Discography Studio albums * Oh, the Suffering (2016) EPs * Bury Them, Bury Them All (2005) * Let This Not Be the End of Me (2013) Singles * "Lost" (2016) Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Rottweiler Records Bands